Possibly Overly Sensitive
by False Advertisment
Summary: Zoro can't stand Victoria, but she seems to be behind every corner. Terrible summary but still
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fic so please be nice but constructive criticism is always wanted. I do plan on making it smuttier down the track so just bare with me on this, but yeah. Also don't own any of the characters except for Victoria and don't own One Piece.

* * *

Zoro was so sick of seeing her everywhere. She was so incredibly fake, but everyone else loved her so much. There is no way someone could be that bubbly and innocent all the time, she was just so god damn annoying. She had kept this facade for nearly two weeks, she even slept in the fucking aquarium bar because she "loved to see the fish glide through the water". She is so pretentious. Victoria had meant to only stay until we got to Fishman Island, but for some reason she decided to stick around, apparently her "crew abandoned her" and had "taken full advantage of her trusting nature". Lying bitch. She has no idea what it's like to be abandoned, imagine being a six-year old and your father you're too much to handle after the death of your mother. For someone who had been completely taken advantage of, life seemed to be and rainbows and magic for her. The only good thing about her was her thick body, especially her arse. Victoria had already occupied too many of his thoughts already so he decided to go to the crow's nest to meditate and clear his mind.

After a four and a half hour nap, Zoro left the crow's nest to eat. After five minuets of searching, he found Victoria and Usopp drinking tea and discussing the fascinating plants they had discovered during their travels. He was so sick of her, then he lost it. "Why the fuck are you everywhere? Everywhere I turn you somehow manage there. Why the fuck are you even here?" He yelled and got right in Victoria's face.

"Oh, I'm, really sorry about that. I'll try to stay out of your way from now on" she blurted out, then bursting into tears as soon as she shut the door.

"Zoro what the hell?" Usopp nearly shouted at him

"I don't know"

"You don't know? You don't know why you decided to come in here and scream and some poor girl who has been having the shittiest week of her life? She has only just started feeling comfortable here and you come along and ruin that for her. You know you can be a real dickhead"

"Ugh I know, I should go apologise"

"Nah I think you should leave it and let her think about it over and over again until she decides to leave after an outburst you made"

"Okay I'm going, fucking hell"

It took around seven minuets for Zoro to find her, which by that point he had built up, what he thought would be, the perfect apology and excuse for his behaviour in his head. He opened the door and started his eloquent apology."Look Victoria I-"

"Oh I'm sorry I was sitting in a room minding my own business would you like me to leave?" Victoria sarcastically asked trying to discretely wipe away her tears.

"No, I came to apolog-"

"No need to apologise, how stupid of me to sit in a room that you wanted to go into! Of course I should have known that you need me vacant of every room you want to be in! Oh silly me"

"Look if you're going to be rude about it I'm going to go"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not gracefully accepting your apology after you humiliated me"

"Look I'm sorry! I've just been really stressed and I need someone to channel my anger onto"

"I'm sorry you feel so stressed about my abandonment, I'm sorry that it has been such a burden for you" Victoria burst into tears and placed her head on her knees while violently sobbing. Zoro gave up fighting and decided to sit and attempt to comfort her. "Hey I really am sorry, I was being a dick and you don't deserve that" This time it was a sincere apology coming from him as he put his arm around her. She looked up at him, put her arms around his neck, sat on his lap and started sobbing into his chest. Zoro moved one of his hands off her shoulders and placed it on her arse. Victoria noticed the change of hand placement and quickly took her head off his chest and asked in a very confused tone "What are you doing?"

"I'm just grabbing your ass"

"Why are you doing that"

"I'm just following your lead"

"What do you mean following my lead? I was crying and I thought you were trying to comfort me"

"Victoria you're kind of straddling me. Don't make a big deal out of it, just go with it"

Victoria immediately got off his lap and started half walking half jogging to the door. "Where are you going? I know you've wanted to fuck me since you saw me" It was true, but who didn't? Even the cook wanted to sleep with him, but she couldn't let him win, she stormed to the door then turned around to say "Honey I'm fat, not desperate" then turned back on her heel and slam the door behind her so hard that the vibrations could be felt in the boys dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

So no smut in this chapter either but probably in the next chapter but yeah enjoy

* * *

Victoria couldn't deal with the thought of facing anyone right now, all she wanted to do was watch the fish and forget that Zoro ever existed, but since obviously wasn't an option she did the next best thing and went to Usopp's factory. Usopp had strange and beautiful plants that he had collected from the many places he had been and they were nearly as calming as fish dancing through the water. Plus he had a mattress and blanket down there since he was always too tired to go back to the dorms, so really it was killing two birds with one stone.

Since Victoria couldn't fully relax after feeling so violated by Zoro, she searched for a pencil and paper to sketch one of the many plants in the room. Victoria had always dreamt of becoming a botanist and discovering the science of the devil fruits, but since it was becoming more apparent that other people were also interested in devil fruits, it may have started to rush her work. She had three thick scrapbooks filled with sketches, samples, and the analysis of plants from when she was six, but she hadn't been able to do it for a while due to the increased urgency of needing to under the science devil fruits. Victoria absent mindedly sketched for an hour before realising it was nearing five in the morning so she decided that it would be for the best that she got some sleep before facing the day ahead of her.

It was just after twelve thirty when Victoria was woken by a worried Usopp calling for her "Coming" she replied and walked to the ladder to Franky's and Usopp's factories with a sense of urgency, despite feeling sluggish from an interrupted sleep. "Oh okay good" Usopp said with a relived sigh as he popped his head down the ladder. "Because I got worried because of what we talked about last night and then the whole thing with Zoro and I couldn't find you this morning and I was I got scared that you might have jumped over board, which is crazy, but you know cra-"

"Usopp that's very sweet, but you don't need to worry about me"

"Yeah I know"

"Good, do you know where Zoro is by any chance?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen why?"

"Ugh I'm hungry, but I don't want to see him"

"How much worse did things get last night?"

"If you get me some breakfast I'll tell you everything"

"I'll be back in a minute"

"Bring syrup"

While Usopp was getting Victoria breakfast she had a battle with her conscious, was it right to tell Usopp all of what happened last night, or should she leave some bits out. Well you couldn't really just leave bits out of what happened last night or it wouldn't make any sense. Maybe she should just pretend that nothing ever happened, but then would that be letting him get away with that behaviour? "You wanted syrup right? Because I bought you some, but it's just a bacon toast sandwich thing so you might not want it" Usopp interrupted her thoughts, but she decided telling him wouldn't hurt since it's just Usopp. "Hell yeah I want syrup with that"

"Okay cool" he said walking through the doorway "So what happened last night"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, you can't even look at him differently"

"Don't like where this is heading, but okay. I promise"

"I'll give you the basic overview, I was sarcastic, then he got offended when I wouldn't let him apologise, then I was sarcastic, then he said he was stressed and needed to take it out on someone, then I was sarcastic, then I cried and he tried to comfort me which was sweet, then I hugged him, then he grabbed my arse and was confused and angry when I got confused and angry. That's what basically happened."

"I see"

"I swear he thinks I should be flattered that he wanted to sleep with me, despite the fact that I'm fat"

"He probably does"

"Who does he think he is? I know I'm fat and I love it, this sandwich is so good by the way"

"Thank you"

"But anyway I like that my thighs touch and that my stomach jiggles. I'm awesome"

"You are"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Does he think I do badly with men? Because I am very pretty, both men and women agree"

"Not even surprised"

"That I'm bi or that they both think I'm pretty?"

"Both, I think Franky is bi too"

"Yeah there are some bi vibes going on there"

"But what should I do about Zoro? I can't ignore him forever, but I really don't want to talk about it, and if I do is that just letting him get away with that kind of behaviour or what?"

"Well, I could smuggle you into the girls dorms to get bathed and dressed and then smuggle you back here when you're finished and we could just hang out down here all day"

"You would really do all that for me?"

"Yeah why not"

"You're amazing, thank you so much" Victoria wrapped her arms around Usopp's neck tightly.

"Yeah I know" he tried to remove them, but that somehow only made them tighter "Okay we're doing this now or the deal is off" Victoria took her arms off his neck and followed him up the ladder.


End file.
